ONE MINUTE MELEE: Kenshin Himura vs Mugen
Kenshin Himura vs Mugen is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 12th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin against Mugen from Samurai Champloo Description Battle of Samurai VS Samurai, Anime style! Which of these two will prevail in a battle of Honorable against Not so Honorable? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Plain Field Day-Time Out in the breeze was a lone warrior out observing the clear skies, as he continued waiting for a foe to even test him as he was quite skilled, he was the samurai with the legendary scar, Kenshin Himura. “That bastard thinks he’s more popular than me..” muttered a voice from one of the trees, as out popped an angry samurai to test his skills violently. He was the unhonorable samurai of the two, Mugen. “And who are you supposed to be?” Kenshin asked, as he drew his katana from his sheath. “The name’s Mugen, but that’s not important as I’m about to cut you in two” Mugen replied as he drew the amalgamation of the Okinawan sai and Japanese Katana, both samurais were ready to duel in a sword clash of honor against honorless Face your strength! BEGIN! Mugen frontflipped over to where Kenshin was standing before swinging his amalgamation blade at him, who blocked the attack with his katana. Mugen took advantage of the curved blade and took a swing at Kenshin’s hand, but Kenshin moved his arm out of the way. Mugen leaped forward before cartwheeling towards Kenshin, and kicking him right in the gut with the steel base of his geta. Kenshin stumbled backwards as Mugen swung his curved blade directly at Kenshin. “Target killed!” Mugen exclaimed as Kenshin closed his eyes, but he quickly opened them which caught Mugen off guard. “The only thing you killed was..” Kenshin stated, before his sheath fell to the ground in pieces. Kenshin had put his sheath up at the last minute to block the attack Mugen ended up pulling out a small tantō from the end of his scabbard before trying to swing it at Kenshin, which was a distraction as he blasted a small wave of ki from his curved blade, Mugen thought this would work until.. “Shinsoku!” Kenshin exclaimed, before he zipped out of the way of the ki wave so quickly that Mugen couldn’t even track him, Kenshin then zipped towards Mugen and sliced him in the chest with his katana, and sliced him one more time for good measure. Mugen managed to take the wounds which would’ve been fatal for an ordinary human, and bashed Kenshin’s face in with a kick with his geta. When Kenshin saw that the wounds didn’t do the trick, he thought to add 9 more wounds with one of his most devastating attacks. “Kuzu-Ryusen!” Kenshin stated before making 9 swings at Mugen’s vital points on his body, causing Mugen to struggle in staying up. “Are you saddened by your lack of power, young one?” Kenshin asked, before deciding to finish the battle off with the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. “Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!” Kenshin exclaimed before blazing forward at supersonic speeds, and it caused a vacuum to be created and Mugen getting sucked into it. Kenshin then began to hack away at Mugen’s head, before hacking at his chest, causing both his heart and his brain to get sliced into pieces. K.O! Mugen’s lifeless corpse dropped to the ground as Kenshin put back the katana in it’s alternate sheath. “Erratic and unpredictability isn’t gonna get you through everything..” Kenshin stated, before walking off to find another foe to combat sooner or later. This melee’s winner is.. Kenshin Himura! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees